fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ereshkigal/@comment-25712820-20200105220946/@comment-38140948-20200107165839
You're welcome!! well it's a good question, my original goal was going to np2 Eresh, before get her to np1 i was really nervous because it was my most desired servant, when a get her i was really relieved (i was in the street and i jumped several times with joy (the people around me were shocked by my reaction but it didn't care to me at all) then i decided to stop and forgot about the game a couple of hours, when i was at home i decided to try to np2 i put myself a limit to no waste all my savings in one session (450 qz) i was worried when i get spooked by 2 5 stars to no get a 2nd copy of her but when i was near my limit i get the 2nd copy and i felt very happy i almost jumped from may chair!!. For the 3rd copy i decided to do the rolls in home too (i had a lot of quartz and a few tikects left), while i was playing another game with a friend, to not focus in the rolls very much ( i was doing multirolls) but in the 3rd multi i got her and this moment i told myself i'm done! np3 it's great! (until this moment i only had 2 SSR at np2 (Merlin and Musashi). The following days were days of thoughts calculations and doubts, from np perspective, np3 is 450% damage, np4 and 5 are 475% and 500% which is not a big improvement, i saw the review of Hokusai, she was really near and some videos of best servants of 2020 and i was tempted to stop rolling for Eresh and save for the next year and in 25 i told myself Eresh is my favourite servant the servant who made me save worth 800 rolls, and it's Christmas!! so i decided to use all my tickets left (11) and 300 sq to try np4, my surprise was i got her np4 in the 2nd multy and i told myself wow np4!! i had 240 quartz left of myself limit then i decided to enhance some CE and some servants (i got lots of embers fro the lottery box and my Eresh was already at level 100) when then i got 2 super succes in the same row i decided to do some yolo rolls and i get Orion, and then i told myself screw them! and i threw the rest of my limit, i was thinking it was a mistake after a lot of multis but then her card appeared again and then i told myself it really worked! i got Eresh np5! i was very happy. I felt i had luck but i saved a lot for her so the effort for me was totally worth it! i know maybe i could found myself without Eresh but from my perspective getting her np1 was a victory, getting np5 i felt i get blessed by Eresh himself xD. PS it seems Eresh bless got efect even in new years banner i got Jalter from garanted (now np2 she is my very first SSR) i got Hokusai and Ozymandias as bonus and archer Gilgamesh (he was my most wanted male servant). Good luck in your summons and my best wishes to get your most desired servants!